Loving the Daughter of White
by WriterofArt
Summary: A One-Shot story of Yowane Haku, a late Valentine's fanfic. If you read Chibi Miku-san, then you'll understand some of the settings.


**Loving the Daughter of White**

Do not own any Vocaloid things. One-Shot.

Working at her shop, Yowane Haku just waits at her cashier table. Business is always slow, and usually just closes early to go drinking. A ding is heard from the door, "Hello, Haku!" Haku's regular customer calls her name out, "Welcome… Rick…" Haku says dolefully. Rick always came to Haku's shop, not just for her items, but just to see her everyday. Rick got some soda packs, and went to the cashier. "So… How are you doing?" Rick small talked. "Okay, I guess…" Haku answered dolefully again. She made a price, and Rick paid it. "Say…" Haku gets his attention, "I'm buying these sodas for a party… If you want, you can com-" "No thanks…" Haku answered quickly. Haku gave the man's merchandise, and locked the register. Haku went up to the door, "The store is closing now…" Rick can notice the negativity in her voice. "Alright then…" Rick grunts, and walks out the door. Haku locks the store, and heads to a nearby bar.

At the bar, Haku had about eight shots of vodka by now. She had her head down in her arms, listening hesitantly to the TV. Apparently, they were showing a live concert of Hatsune Miku and it was making Haku even more depressed. "_She's always better than me… Why can't I be like her… Maybe I'll do it today…_" Haku ponders her mind, "Another round…" She calls the bartender. He notices how drunk she is, "This will be your last one, okay?" The bartender poured a shot, "This will be my last drink tonight anyway…" Haku says as she gulped the clear poison. The bartender raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and left. Haku sat for a minute, then paid for the drinks. She somehow walked through her drunkenness, and upstairs to the bar's roof. Then, a new face walked in the bar. "Excuse me…" The man got the bartender's attention, "Yeah?" "Have you seen a woman with white, long hair in a ponytail?" The bartender nodded, "Yeah, she went up to the roof. I guess to get some fresh air from all those vodka shots…" The man was no other, but Rick. He went up the stairs.

On the roof, Haku was standing near the railing of roof's edge. Looking down made her drunkenness worse, but she didn't care. Carefully, she grabbed a nearby pole and lifted herself up on the railing. She could feel the night's wind blow in her face, it was a calm night. "This will just end it all…" Haku releases the pole a little, "Haku! What are you doing?" Haku is caught by surprise, and grabs on the pole for dear life. Haku noticed Rick on the roof, he had a terrified and shocked look on his face. "Stay away!… I want to do this…" Haku rebelled. "This isn't right, suicide's not the answer." Rick tried to talk it out. "Miku is obviously better than me, nobody cares about my talent or me…" Rick gritted his teeth, "There is!" Rick shouted. Rick got closer, he was about a yard away. Rick inhaled, "I care about you more than anything!" Haku's eyes widened. "You know how Luka's shop is more popular than yours, and yet I'm the only that goes there…" Haku keeps listening, "Everyday, I wanted to just meet you and see a beautiful girl. But, I don't want see that girl kill herself!…" Rick cried a little, "The Vocaloids may be more popular, but I think you're best of all!" Haku was speechless, she didn't know what to do. Rick held out his hand, "Please… Don't do this…" Haku started to cry, she got down and ran up to him. Suddenly, Rick found himself being held and Haku crying in his chest. Rick smiled and put a hand on her head, "Don't cry… It's alright…" Rick hugged back, and noticing that it was calming her down a little. Rick looked at her face, she was flustered and her eyes were full of tears. Rick wiped some away, and came in for a kiss. Haku's eyes widened again, then cried some more. Rick noticed this, "What's wrong?" Haku held her head down, and shook it. Then, Rick saw something that was purely amazing. Haku was smiling, and shaking a bit. "It's nothing… I'm just glad…" Haku remarked, then, returned Rick's kiss. Haku suddenly released, and barfed beside her. "You okay?" Rick asked worriedly. Haku nodded, "I do want to go home though…" Rick helped her up, and see if Haku was able to walk. Haku took three steps, but fell on her knees. "I got you…" Rick carried her bridal style, "You don't have do this…" Haku getting embarrassed. "I think you need a little help getting home, besides, who says that you couldn't have some company?" Rick grinned with a raised eyebrow. Haku pinched his nose and shook it, "Naughty you…" She teased. They both got a taxi, and were driven to Haku's house where Rick and Haku had the "night of their lives".

The next day, Haku had a cheerful smile on her face during her work at the store. She didn't mind having barely any costumers, because she was waiting for her favorite one. A ding of the bell rang from the door, "I'm here, Haku!" Rick could see her gleaming face, "Are you here to buy stuff? Or…" Haku leaned in to make a "good view", "Come for something special?" She said sneakily. "I came to buy something." Haku slammed her head on the table from Rick's answer, "I was expecting something better than that…" she pouted. "Don't worry about me, I'm just buying some juice." Haku just sighed, and sold Rick's drink. Rick opened his drink, then, splashed it on Haku's shirt. "Hey! What was that for?" Haku tried to get the staining liquid off. "Oh, dear me. I spilt my drink on you. Excuse me, miss, may I help you with that?" Rick asked sarcastically. Rick just threw the bottle away, and glomped Haku to the floor. The result came with Haku's giggles, and clothes being flown off. Then, a ring came at the door. "Hello? Haku?" Luka came into the store, "I was wondering if I can get change for a twenty…" Luka went behind the cashier table, only to see two half naked people. The couple laughed in embarrassment, while Luka sweat- dropped and smiled nervously. "Uh… Haha… Sorry for the intrusion…" Luka slowly turned around, and out the store. "That was a little weird…" Rick looked at his girlfriend. "Oh well, hopefully, she won't tell anyone about this…" Rick smiled and kissed her passionately. "No way this could be happening!" Miku burst through the door. Rick slapped his face in discouragement, Haku just giggled at her boyfriend's face.


End file.
